


Swellveiw Villain's in LA

by ThePurplePantherCat



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Evil Plans, Hollywood, One villain's gonna want to retire from evil later, Only 5 main characters cause I don't wanna crowd the book-, Secret Identity, The villains went all the way from Swellview to Calli- Yikes long trip-, should i tag the celebrity's names too??? I mean the villains ARE using their names-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurplePantherCat/pseuds/ThePurplePantherCat
Summary: Three Swellview villain's team up to make an evil plan where they become people their not and move to Calli to throw Captain Man off so they can take over Swellview(Encase u no understand I'm saying they are making it look like they died so they can start new lives so they can make a big fat plan to kill Captain Man without them sniffing them out too soon)
Kudos: 3





	Swellveiw Villain's in LA

"So. You all know why I've gathered you here today?" Minyak looked at the other two villain's with him. Drex Stinklebaum, Captain Man's former sidekick and archenemy. And Frankini, social media maniac who was currently doing his make-up. "...Frankini?" "Yas?" "Would you, would you stop doing your make-up?" "No. I just got out of prison and have been unable to shave so I need perfect make-up at least." Frankini glared.

Minyak sighed. "Drama queen." Frankini snapped his mirror shut and threw it at him with a death stare and snarl. It hit him in the head. "Ow. Anywho I have a master plan to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger!"

Drex sat up. "Now I'm interested." Frankini looked bored.

"I can't say the whole plan now, but. Here's what I can say. We are going to fake our deaths, craft new lives, and move to Calli. Why? Cause then Captain Man cannot sniff us out."

"Oooh! Now I'M interested!" Frankini sprung up.

Minyak threw a bag on the floor. Inside the bag was clothing, hair-dye, etc. etc. "Take what you want and change over there. Frankini can also shave over there cause I am going to make this place self-destruct as we leave anyway so I don't give a shit." Minyak pointed behind a bookcase. "Why there?" Frankini asked disgusted. Minyak shrugged.

"Okay whatever." Drex took some clothes and changed then came out wearing casual clothes and lost the head bandanna.

Frankini rummaged around for a while then found one outfit he liked, then he started to go to change but Minyak stopped him. "Hold up," He ripped a chunk of his hair out. "I needed some of your original hair to leave behind." Frankini screeched. "BUT WHY A FUCKING CHUNK?!" "Cause I hate your squeaky high voice."

Frankini glared and changed his appearance so he no longer had facial hair and his hair was now platinum blond.

Minyak had revealed he already changed his appearance. "Sheesh I had no idea you had that many tattoo's Frankini-"

"Anywho now, what are your fake identity's like? I'm now known as Mike Ostroski.....That's it. All I have for my identity is a name-"

Drex shrugged. "All I have is a name too. And my fake name is Tommy Walker."

Frankini smirked. "Well my fake name is Frankie Grande!"

Drex and Minyak wheezed with laughter. "What kinda name is "Frankie Grande"?!"

Frankini snorted and lowered his voice in pitch so it sounded natural. "One: It's short for Frank James Michael Grande ya Frankie-haters. And two: At least I got a background. I'm basically still me but not evil and less glittery."

Minyak was surprised by his voice. "Are you gonna talk like that as 'Frankie'?"

"Yes. But-" Frankini's voice went back to normal and he put a hand on his throat. "Not around you cause if I do that voice too long it hurt's my throat SO bad.."

"Good enough. Let's go." Minyak, Drex and Frankini all got into Minyak's privet jet (Don't ask.) after Miyak threw their hair on the floor. And flew away as Minyak made the lair explode.

"Damn it!" Frankini smacked his head against the seat. "I left my makeup there."

"Shut up Frankie you can get new makeup."

Frankini threw his sneaker at him while Drex laughed.

"That's it! You lost Frankini/Frankie privileges! You can no longer call me by my real or fake name. You may now call me, Mr. Grande or Hey You." He folded his arms.

"Drama queen."

Frankini threw his other sneaker at him.

"Ow! Bitch."

Frankini threw his rings at him. "Shut the fuck up or you wont be able to speak to me at all!"

"Can I get that in writing?"

Frankini snorted.

"LA, evil is coming your way!"


End file.
